Mabel's truffles
by redcat5
Summary: a squeal to Waddles truffles where Mabel has weird dreams about pigs raping her. so to face it once and for all Mabel has to go to the farm and face the nightmare on her own. (warning mild smut you've been warn) (one shot)


It's been a week since sweet lovable Mabel has been rape by waddles. At first she show no problems but she secretly has been having dreams. Not nightmares of the horrible experience. But sick sexual dreams about being rape by a mass of pigs.

In her dream where she was in a empty grassland field. And she was naked as the day she was born. And then a herd of massive pigs charge at Mabel from the other side grasslands. They group around Mabel. licking her all over her naked body. And as they prepare to rape Mabel. A huge hand pick Mabel up and drag her over the sky.

Then Mabel woke up. The event she had was nothing but a dream. And it was Dipper who woke Mabel up. "Dipper why are you waking me up so early". Then Dipper said. "it's 3:00". then Mabel said. "Am". And Dipper said. "no Pm. This is the fifth time this week. You sleeping for hours probably having dreams about waddles raping you". And Waddles walk's up get on Mabel bed and lick her playfully. Then Mabel said. " well what's the problem waddle's hasn't rape me since I feed him the truffles".

Dipper slap his hand on his face and said. "I think the whole event has damage your mind. We need to ask Grunkle Stan to pay for Therapy". Then Mabel said "no if Mom and dad hear I've been rape by waddles they'll never let me keep him. Then dipper Said. "You can't keep having these dreams forever. You need to talk to someone about it". Then Mabel Said. "your right but I have to talk to someone I can trust".

Later at the shack gift shop Wendy was doing little work as usual then Mabel walk to her and Said. "Wendy I need some advise". Then Wendy said. "sure dude what is it. Boy troubles." then Mabel said. "sort of. Well I did some kind of horrible mistake. And I had a horrible experience. And I've been having weird dreams. And I was wondering on what to do".

At First Wendy wasn't paying any attention she was reading a magazine. But then Mabel yell at her. Then Wendy focus on Mabel and said. " well I not sure what I should tell you. But I'm sure that you Can't get rid off the problem unless you face it head on". Then Mabel took a deep breath and said. "I know what I must do"

at the Gravity falls farm. Mabel arrive at the farmers Door step. She ring the door bell and the farmer answered. "oh it's Mabel Pines What can I do you For". Then Mabel said. "I Want to have an orgy with all your male pigs". Then the Farmer shook his head and said. "sorry but I Can't on any reason let you do that". Then Mabel hand out a hundred dollar bill she saved all summer. Then the Farmer change his mind and Said. "Okay but watch out for 22 poundy he's a monster at love making"

then a naked Mabel is out on the pig pen and she ready to get rape by all 17 pigs. She rise her butt up and yell out "come on piggies you want me come and get me". Then a couple of the male pigs notice Mabel and got hard the first one slam his piggy penis into Mabel's womanhood. Then Mabel started moaning and drooling out in pleasure. Then after the first pig came then Second pig slam it's penis into Mabel. Then 3 more line up behind the second one. Then the other pig's lick Mabel's naked body. Mabel's body is getting hotter and hotter then what waddles was feeling. Pig after pig in the whole farm started to rape Mabel and cumming inside her. Then at first Mabel was to exhausted to even move but then the biggest pig in the farm 22-poundy push the other pigs away. He looks like waddles but bigger and a mean expression on its face. Before Mabel can recover. 22-poundy stick it's penis into Mabel womanhood. Then Mabel was feeling intense pleasure then she should have. The pig hump her wildly and violently. Then when 22-poundy cum Mabel felt so must pleasure she got a huge bolt of lightning in the middle of her spine and then pass out.

Then the next day. The Farmer got Dipper and bring him to Mabel sleeping naked in the the pig pen's mud. Then Dipper yell out. " Mabel wake up now". Then Mabel woke up and she see Dipper. Then she ask. " Dipper how did you found me" then Dipper said. "the farmer call me. Mabel this is the dumbest thing you've ever done. If Mom and Dad ever find's out they'll never let's us be in gravity falls again". Said Dipper with rage and disappointment. Then Mabel said. " I know I can't be more sorry. But the bad dreams stop. I'm cured".

Then Dipper said. "grunkle Stan said your grounded for a week. Put on your clothes and let's go back to the stack". Then Mabel said. " well I never expect to not be in any trouble"


End file.
